Boomerang
by PeaceOfMyMind
Summary: Layla suspects that Warren is a secret vigilante hero and is determined to figure out the truth. Warren/Layla pairing. Inspired by Steven Strait's song "Boomerang" in the movie Undiscovered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

This story was inspired by Steven Strait's performance of the song "Boomerang" in the movie Undiscovered. If you haven't heard the song, I highly recommend it, especially for this story! All I can see and hear is Warren Peace singing, and how well it would translate into a Warren/Layla story.

 _Disclaimer:_ Sky High is property of Disney, "Boomerang" is property of Lakeshore Records, I make no money from this story or from views of "Boomerang"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

I frown as I look down at the text I got from Warren: _not gonna make it to study session tonight, sorry_

"What's up?" Zach asks me, noticing my disappointment.

"Warren bailed. Again."

"Again?" Ethan says this time. "That's like this third one this month!"

I shoot him a quick text back: _Why do you keep bailing on us?_ I don't expect to get a text back, much like all the other nights he decided not to show. But I send it anyway. "I'm trying to get to the bottom of it," I tell Ethan. I just don't tell him that Warren almost burned me the other day when I pressed the issue.

My phone buzzes in my hand again, which catches me off guard. He usually doesn't respond so quickly.

 _dont worry about it_

I roll my eyes and quickly type my response: _That only makes me worry more._

 _keep asking and ill roast you in the hall tomorrow_

 _Try me, Hothead._

 _dont push your luck, hippie_

I smile at his threat, knowing that he wouldn't actually roast me just for pestering him over text. At this point, I know how to push his buttons, and it makes everything so much more fun.

 _You better be at our next study session._

"Layla, are you ever going to help with this study packet?" Magenta asks me from across the table.

"Yeah, yes, I've got it right… shoot, where is it?" I quickly shuffle through belongings on the table. I look up to see her holding it up in front of my face, making me realize that I'd been so busy texting with Warren that I hadn't even grabbed my packet from the group yet. "Sorry…" I take the packet from her apologetically.

"One more text with him and I take your phone away from you." She points at me to drive her threat home. "Warren just isn't exactly a 'studying' kind of guy."

I shrug, pretending that she's right. In reality, I know she's not. Because Warren and I have had our own study sessions in the past, and he's actually really smart. He just puts on a show for everyone at school, pretending that he doesn't give a crap about any of it, because they all already judge him because of his dad.

My phone buzzes again. I try to sneak a peek without Magenta noticing.

 _its cute that you think you can tell me what to do_

A blush spreads over my cheeks when I read his message. He's burned me for calling him 'cutie' before, and yet here he is calling me cute. Even if he did kind of mean it as a friendly insult.

"That's it, hand it over," Magenta says, leaning over the table and yanking the phone of my hand.

"Hey!" She shoves it in her pocket, so that I can't respond to Warren at all. I glare at her.

"I told you I'd do it."

"Fine, I'll work on the packet now…"

"Hey, can you turn the TV up?" Ethan asks. I turn around to glance at the screen, and see that Ethan has his eyes on the Super News at 8. They're showing a story about some masked vigilante that's out stopping criminals.

"Oh man, that's Red Streak," Zach says, gluing his eyes to the TV. "He's been popping up a lot lately, stopping robbers and things without using any powers."

"Do you think he's a super?" I ask him.

"I mean he has to be," Magenta chimes in. "Who else would wear a stupid outfit and mask and run towards criminals?"

We all forget our study packet for a moment, focusing instead on the broadcast. According to the anchor, Red Streak has been around for a few months now, only making an appearance every now and then, and leaving the scene before any reporters can get to him for an interview. This time, he's chasing down someone who pulled a knife on a girl on the street.

I narrow my eyes at the screen, putting the pieces together in my mind.

"What's up, Lay?" Magenta is staring at me, trying to figure out my expression. I look over at her.

"I think… Could that be Warren?" Everyone now looks at me. "I mean, it would make sense. Red Streak, like his hair? Keeps bailing on study sessions and won't say why? He didn't show tonight, but now this Red Streak guy is chasing someone down."

The group looks to be mulling these details over.

"There's no way," Magenta concludes. "I don't see him taking down criminal as a side job. He loses his temper so easy that we would have seen him throw fire by now if it was him."

One by one, everyone turns their back to the TV and goes back to their packets. I sigh, doing the same, and reading through the first topics.

I make a promise to myself to figure out what Warren is really up to. Red Streak or not, he's hiding something from us.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It has to have been him. There's no other explanation. I decide to confront him about it at lunch, and see if my inkling is right. If he'll even tell me.

"Hey, Warren," I say casually, plunking my tray down across from him on the table.

"Hippie," he says more in vague acknowledgement than as a true greeting. He barely even glances up at me.

"So what did you end up doing last night? You never told us why you didn't come to the study session."

"My mom wanted me to help clean out my dad's office," he says. "Said it couldn't wait, for whatever reason."

I stare at him. _I know he's lying. He has to be!_

He looks up at me, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't believe you," I say flatly.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Well that's unfortunate for you." I watch him a little longer. I see something deep in his eyes. I can't really place what it is exactly, but I know he's lying to me about last night. I just wish I knew why.

"You're Red Streak, aren't you?" I whisper excitedly.

He leans back in his seat, the same confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

I lean in closer, keeping my voice low so others around us can't eavesdrop. "Red Streak? The vigilante hero that's been showing up recently?" He shakes his head with questioning eyes, acting as if he has no clue what I'm talking about. "He's only shown up on nights that you be bailed on us! And Red Streak? Obviously a reference to your hair."

He lowers his face down to be even with mine, inches away from me. "Hate to break it to you, Hippie, but you're delusional. Whoever this Red Streak guy is, it ain't me."

I smile. "Uh huh," I say, going along with it. "Sure it's not, Warren."

"It's not me!" he says, his voice louder this time. A few kids around us stop eating and look over. He shoots them a quick glare and they're back to their food as if nothing happened. "Hippie, seriously, drop the conspiracy theories. I am not some masked vigilante."

"Then where have you been disappearing to recently?"

His face darkens, as if he's embarrassed. "It's none of your business, okay?"

This time it's me who's confused at his sudden change of tone. "Okay, fine," I concede, although now I'm more curious than ever about the truth. "Consider it dropped."

"Thank you." And then he gets up in a huff, and leaves me alone at his table. I watch him leave, determined to figure out what's really going on.

* * *

By the end of the day, for some stupid reason, I've finally given in. I'm going to let Hippie know the truth. As dumb as that may be. I've never told anyone else from school.

I find her at her locker after the last class, completely frazzled. She's sitting cross legged on the floor, tossing books into her backpack and narrowly missing the honeysuckle that's on the locker door. I lean against the lockers and cross my arms, just waiting for her to notice me. When she finally does, she nearly jumps into the air.

"Shit, Warren!" she exclaims, and I can't help but chuckle. "You could at least let me know you're there!"

"This was more fun."

"What's up? I'm seriously about to be late for the bus-"

"Come to JoJo's at 8 tonight."

She freezes mid backpack zip and looks up at me. "What?"

"JoJo's tonight at 8. Show up and I'll prove that you're wrong about the Red Streak crap."

"Who is JoJo?" she asks. I figured she wouldn't know where it is, so I decide to just let the mystery play out.

"Later, Hippie," I say, turning away from her after flashing one last smirk.

"Warren!" she calls behind me, but I just keep walking, simultaneously terrified and exhilarated at the prospect that she'll actually show.

* * *

 _Who the hell is JoJo?_ I keep asking myself. _Has he been dating some girl all this time that he wants me to meet now?_

When I get home, I immediately drop off my bag and hop on my computer. I do a quick search for JoJo, and see what I can find.

The only real lead I find is some coffee shop and performance spot called JoJo's that's a few miles away from the Paper Lantern.

 _Holy shit, did Warren just ask me out on a date?_

I figure that this place has to be what he's talking about, and I quickly complete my Mad Science homework so I can be there at 8:00 like Warren requested.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I peek around the corner at 8:15, and she's still not here. _Damn it_ , _I can't stall any longer._ I give a nod to the guy helping out, and he announces my name. To the sound of meager applause, I take a deep breath, try get her out of my mind, and step forward.

* * *

I get to JoJo's a little later than I expected to. I try to peek inside to see if Warren is there, but the blinds are all closed and I don't want to look awkward standing in the doorway. I wait outside for a minute, hoping to spot him, but he doesn't show. So with a sigh, I go inside.

I'm surprised when I see a stage in the back of the coffee shop, lights blazing, awaiting for the next performer. _Did Warren want me to come see some band perform?_ Everyone is sitting around at tables facing the stage, lattes and coffees in hand.

"Ladies and gentleman," an emcee on the stage starts, and the volume in the room dips down. "Please welcome to the stage, your local favorite, Lantern Alight!" I vaguely pay attention as a guy walks onto the stage holding a guitar. I keep looking around the room, trying to see if Warren grabbed a table already.

"Hey everyone." I recognize the voice, and when I turn to the stage to see who it is, my jaw drops. _It's Warren._ He has his hair pulled back in his trademark bun, and he's wearing all black. A chorus of cheers breaks out, and he smiles that heart melting smile of his. "It's just me tonight. I wanted to try a new one out on you guys. This is for a certain friend of mine who I hoped would be here tonight. It's called 'Boomerang.'"

I stand at the back of the room, hidden in the dark, confused. _Is he talking about me?_ I shake my head. It's weird enough that I'm seeing Warren Peace-or Lantern Alight, as the case may be-on stage with a guitar. No way he wrote a song for someone like me.

I watch as Warren sits on the stool and props the guitar on his lap. He starts strumming, and I'm instantly mesmerized. Who knew that the hothead could play guitar like this?

But then he starts singing as well, and I swear I'm transported to a different world by his voice.

 _ **Help me Lord, I thought I found it / Just like a dream turned out all wrong  
**_ _ **Don't feel the same madness about me, now / Don't feel the hurting when I'm gone**_

The entire audience is transfixed by his deep voice. The emcee had said he was a local favorite, and I can see why. He doesn't even have to do much on stage to have the entire audience captivated. He looks around the crowd as he sings, his eyes landing on different people as he continues. I smile, amazed at what I'm seeing.

 _ **Don't feel the wonder of the sweetness / Don't feel the aching need to share**_

It's then that he looks up to the back of the room, and our eyes meet. I see his entire attitude shift just through his smile, once he realizes I showed up. And from across the room, he sings directly to me.

 _ **Don't feel the way I feel without you, girl / Just the flowers in your hair**_

My whole body goes numb when I realize that he did write the song for me. He doesn't look away from me at all, instead singing only to me instead of the rest of the audience in front of him.

The way he sings to me, I feel like I can't breathe. I can't believe that this whole other side to Warren exists that he keeps hidden from everyone else. And that I get to be the one he wanted to share it with.

When he gets to a part where he lets the chord resonate, he quickly points at me and gestures for me to come forward up to the stage. So quick that he doesn't miss a beat in his playing. When I realize what he's asking, I shake my head, terrified of being singled out in public like that. He just smirks and nods his head as he keeps playing. And then he moves into the next verse, still not averting his eyes from mine, visibly trying to suppress a laugh as he does so.

I realize that a lot of the audience has turned to see who he was pointing at, and they'll all smiling at me. A few people even gesture for me to just go up to him.

 _ **Should I never look into your eyes again / Should I never want to give my all  
**_ _ **Should I ever need you like my only friend / Should I read the writing on the wall**_

I roll my eyes, and then look back to Warren, still playing his song. I stick my tongue out at him before giving in and walking towards the stage.

I keep myself close to the wall on one side of the stage, but he just shifts his position on stage so that he still sings directly to me. I lean against the wall, away from the audience a little bit, just taking everything in.

 _ **All of those themes, hoping our dream would fall together  
**_ _ **Never to be, if only one dreamer dreams of love**_

I'm not even sure my heart is still beating. I think it completely left my body somewhere in the back of the cafe. His singing is what's keeping me alive at this point.

He finishes the song to the applause and cheer of the audience. He waves to everyone in thanks, then tosses his guitar into his back before walking off the stage to where I stand.

"That was incredible, Warren!" I gush, once he's close enough to hear me. "I had no idea you could do something like that."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty much the only who does know." I shouldn't be as surprised as I am about him keeping this a secret. "Come outside with me," he says, turning to head out the main door I had come through moments before. He tells me more than asks me, and I have no real choice but to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Outside, he walks over to the side of the building, in a creepy little alleyway. I hesitate to follow him, but he gestures for me to come anyway.

"Is this where you kill me now that I know your secret?" I ask, only partially in jest.

"I don't know," he says, setting his guitar down at his feet. I can't help but stare as he pulls his hair down and shakes it out. "Maybe Red Streak will come and save you if I do," he adds with a smirk.

I relax a little at that comment, and I know he's poking fun at me for it. "Okay, fine, I believe you. You're not Red Streak. I was wrong. But Lantern Alight is not that much cooler of a name, either!"

He chuckles, but doesn't say anything in response to my snark. He's leaning against the building now, one foot up against the brick, and his arms crossed over his chest. I'm standing directly in front of him, a few feet between us. I can't help but keep looking around the alleyway, wary of anyone that may be lurking. "Relax, Hippie, you've got me to burn anyone's ass that tries anything over here."

"Did you write that song for me?" I ask suddenly. He looks up and meets my eyes.

"Yeah. I did." His response is very matter-of-fact.

I nod, not really sure what to make of this declaration. "But why?"

"You really don't know why?"

I shake my head slowly. He quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me to him, holding my body against his and leaning down to press his lips to mine. I melt into him and I feel his other hand move to my lower back.

I instinctively reach my hands into his long hair, pulling his head closer to me and kissing him hard. Kissing him like I've always wanted to do. Apparently this was the right move because he groans and tightens his grip on my hip in response.

Warren stands up a little more from the wall without removing his hold on me, and he spins us around so that my back is against the wall. His hand comes up and holds my cheek as our kiss intensifies. But then, he stops and pulls away.

"What?" I ask breathlessly, staring into his dark eyes. My body instantly misses the heat that he had been giving off. I feel cold without him that close.

"I have been crazy about you for so long, but I never wanted to do anything about it while you were still into Stronghold. I never knew what to do about it. That song was all I could come up with, I guess."

My heart flutters as he tells me all this. He's liked me all this time, and I had no clue. I guess Warren's not really that one to give subtle hints about something like that.

I'm reminded of something, and hold back a laugh. "You know what I think?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrow, prompting me to finish my thought. "To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart."

Warren busts out laughing after I get just the first few words out. A bigger laugh than I've ever heard him do. "Yeah… You're right about that one, Hippie. Someone really wise must have told you that."

"If by someone, you mean a fortune cookie," I say with a smirk. He just laughs some more and shakes his head at me. I take a deep breath before speaking again. "Warren, you have no idea how over him I am. I always wanted to be with you but I wasn't sure you wanted that."

Fire spreads to my stomach as he pulls me in for another deep kiss, my words seeming to stir something in him. His strong hands move to the back of my neck, holding me in place next to him. My hands settle on his waist, pulling his body close to mine in return. I can feel his skin temperature rising as he becomes more invested in our kiss.

My heart has returned to my body in full force, as I feel it pounding against my ribcage, incredulous that this is actually happening. Judging by Warren's rising body heat and the motions he's making with his hips against mine, he's feeling about the same way.

Warren pulls away from our kiss once again, and this time looks deep into my eyes. His body still holds mine firmly against the wall.

"Tell anyone about me playing here and I'll roast you alive," he warns. I know he's serious about me not wanting to say anything, but I still catch a hint of a playful tone in his voice as he says it. I smile in return.

"Deal. It'll be our little secret, Lantern."

He rolls his eyes at the nickname, and then backs away from me a few inches. I worry that I've made him mad, but then he laces his fingers into mine. "Come with me?" he asks, picking up his guitar once again.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I have something else I can show you."

* * *

 _A/N: I had planned to end the story on this chapter, but had a change of heart and left it open-ended for now. No clue what will happen next, but if anybody wants more, I may write something in the future._


End file.
